I Bet
by Sora Skyller
Summary: Just how much will you bet in order to escape your fixed marriage? This brat Natsume who haven't been in love has made a bet. Find out how will he carry out his bet.


**I Bet.**

_Written by Sora Skyller_

Date Published: April 2012

* * *

[Author's Note] - It's been a long while since I wrote fanfics. Well, I'm back. And I think all those years I'd spent in reading stories made me feel cheesy again. And, I've just had to shake these thoughts from the muscles of mine inside this stupid cranium. Get your popcorns ready everybody. Please, do feel to react. It's a democratic right to do after all. :D

* * *

Disclaimed.

"**The sun will rise and shine equally even on our sorrows."**

CHAPTER ONE: BEGINNING AND END.

* * *

**At Natsume Hyuuga.**

"NO!"

"This is for your own good, you little kid. This agreement has been arranged even before you were brought into this world. And now that her grandfather is dying, I must fulfill his last wish as his bestfriend, Natsume," the old man said without batting an eyelash and glancing off to his grandson. The fifty-eight years old Ryuji Hyuuga is a business tycoon who runs his own business empire at the heart of Tokyo. "I know it may shock you a bit but your mother knows this matter as well."

"A bit? You think it's just a bit? What the hell happened to your sense, old man? Have you gone nuts?" his voice raised a bit, just as he said, and banged his hands down at the office table carved delicately with glass. "And mom knows of this too? Don't involve mom here into this topic! Like hell it will make me agree to this arranged marriage!" as he gritted his teeth in anger.

The man who has the exact crimson eyes as his grandson finally closed down the laptop he has been working on. He then placed both his elbows on the table and clasped together his hands in an eerie manner as he brought his head down. His blood shot eyes shot a deathly glare to his grandson as he finally muttered, "My decision is final. No buts, Natsume."

With that, the young lad dashed off outside the office, outside the building.

* * *

**Natusme Hyuuga.**

I've panted so hard. Seeing all the miles that I've ran so far, it seems that the tiredness I'm feeling right now is all worth it. I wanted to run. I needed to run. I want to get away from that place.

I am Natsume Hyuuga. But all I did was to run away – which is probably so out of character for me because I _don't_ run away from any challenges. Got that?

However, running away is an exception for this case. It seems that running away was the last option the opportunity has given me in order to escape that fate. The fate of being _wed_ to someone I don't know. To be wed at the age of sixteen is harsh and hard in this modern era and that thought of all about it too. Why I could not live my life the way I want to? Why has God forsaken me to be with that kind of _family_?

For the first time in my life, I failed to muster up my courage to face a problem.

For the first time in my life, I felt so hopeless and powerless.

For the first time in my life, I wanted to break free from the living hell. This is a pure torture for me to endure.

Why did it all come to this? I know that running away is not even spelled in my vocabulary. If I told Ruka about this get away of mine, I know that he'll make fun out of it. And if that damned Ice Queen finds this too, she'll be richer because of me paying her to shut her uncontrollable mouth.

I don't know what to do anymore. I'm feeling the need to jump off from a high building or let myself have amnesia. I needed help.

Oh great, I don't know where I am.

* * *

**Kokoro Yome. **

Driving around the outskirts of town and city is too mainstream. Hahaha. I know, I know that it's awesome! But this driving led me to meeting that old friend of mine. Now this is what you call coincident.

Cause out of the millions of people living in the city, I saw _him,_ the great Hyuuga wondering around.

"Hey! Long time no see, don't you think, my old pal?" I shouted as I slowed down my ride and pulled down the window. As soon as he has recognized my goofy grin, he then plastered that devilish smirk that he has been wearing around from our childhood days even before they moved to the busy life in Tokyo. "Koko, the wonder boy," he said.

"Hop on buddy! We've got things to catch up! I'm back from Korea. I'll be staying for good here, I think."

* * *

**At Ryuji Hyuuga.**

As he stuff his things inside his bag, a woman barged in his office. "Dad! Why you have to be so cruel?"

The secretary tries to stop the woman but to no avail in doing so. He has motioned his secretary that it is all right because it was his only daughter.

"Dear, I have no choice in doing that. You know that we don't break promises, right?" he then sighed and pinched his nose bridge to relieve the stress he is feeling right now. "But you promised to take it easy dad! You're so unfair in making him go through it you know."

"Calm down dear. We won't solve anything unless you calm down. Sit."

Instead to sit down, the woman banged down her hands just like Natsume did earlier. "No! Dad, I know you know that he won't listen to us!" in that moment, she reminded of him how Natsume and her mother looked alike, how they think alike. He smirked for the reason that they are indeed mother and son. Oh how he loved his only family.

"Dear, what you are doing right now is what he did earlier. Toshi is my best friend after all and you know him way too much. His granddaughter is raised up well and loved by him, as you have seen right? No worries."

The woman sighing in defeat, pouted her red lips and said, "What can I do? Uncle Toshi is so nice." She sighed once more but beamed her radiant smile, "...And I have met her already, and she's perfect for Nat-chan!"

"Life is only beginning for that brat. He has so much to learn in so little time."

"I have to agree with that Dad," Kaoru smirked as she couldn't say anything more in the discussion.

* * *

**At Natsume Hyuuga.**

"You are getting married?" Koko was a bit surprise that the whole bar have heard his statement. A _bit_ was the word to describe his shock from Natsume's point of view.

"You're making my ears bleed. Seesh," as he poured liquor down his throat.

Koko gulped and sweat dropped as he couldn't find words to say. "Ah.. I… I don't know what to say, man."

"You don't have to say anything, man. I want to escape from all of this," Natsume laughed as he drowns himself in the bitter taste of vodka. "I want to have a life dude. A life with the woman I have met and fallen in love with."

"And with whom could that be? Hmmmm," Koko joins his struggle in getting drunk. He sipped down the whole glass of his vodka to get high. "It's great to be back. I want to have some fun just for the night."

Natsume ordered another round of mixed pineapple vodka. He raised his glass for a toss and said, "Well, glad for you. Let's celebrate this night. This is for your comeback and for the end of my life. Cheers!"

"Cheers!"


End file.
